The present invention relates to a device for catching insects, such as cockroaches, more particularly, to a device which is suitable for capturing insects.
In general, adhesive sheets are widely used for capturing insects like cockroaches.
Most glue traps are made of cardboard. They look like a house or a room and have a space to lock up cockroaches. In that space, an adhesive member is spread, cockroaches are enticed to come into this adhesive space, and are caught by an adhesive member. There is a problem that the area of the base becomes relatively large in order to catch plenty of insects like cockroaches. That is, it is difficult to set these kind of traps in small spaces like the place between the wall and the furniture. Therefore instead of this kind of devices, we have to set insecticides such a poisoned food. However these insecticides also have a problem. They are not perfectly safe when children or pets touch them.
And as these papered traps are disposed after used, the cost is low. Therefore it is difficult to take a good appearance info consideration. People usually set the glue traps in invisible and hidden places such as under the floor. There is another problem that setting places are limited. As FIG. 1 shows, this kind of glue trap has big entrances for harmful insects to come into. Therefore there is a problem that this glue trap is not suitable for setting in places where there are food and water, for example a sink in a kitchen. Cockroaches like these places and swarm there.